This invention concerns handles and more particularly hand-held utensils, particularly kitchen tools which are gripped with one hand and involve twisting motions of the wrist, or short crossways thrusts, or a combination of both motions.
Examples of such kitchen tools are peelers, paring knives, corers, spatulas, whisks, melon ballers, pizza wheels, etc.
Important considerations for an ergonomically proper handle design include the ease with which the handle can be gripped to minimize fatigue and improve the security of the grip. Also, the handle should allow a high degree of control over the movement of the tool.
Safety is an important consideration for sharp tools, i.e., the handle should minimize any contact of the user with the cutting edge.
Aesthetic appeal of the handle design particularly for kitchen tools is also an important consideration.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a handle for utensils which can be comfortably gripped when executing twisting and short stroking across the body of the user of a utensil, which lends itself to safe use of utensils having cutting edges, and which has considerable aesthetic appeal.